Nobility
by Danceronpointe
Summary: Set before terrier, Rosto is a thief in Scanra who wants to forget his noble heritage- how he meets Kora and Aniki and goes to Tortall
1. Letter

**This is my newest story- After reading bloodhound i got this idea, based on the hint that Rosto was a noble from scanra. Hope you like it!!  
Please read and review :-)  
**

* * *

**Nobility**

* * *

_Dearest Brother,_

_I hope you are well. Please, let me know if you have received my message. I know you have not been answering back and this saddens me. I cannot imagine that your life is busy that you cannot take the time to answer me. You do not even have to worry about money, this time I have sent Gunnar with the letter, he will take your response back to me. _

_I know that you left us for a reason, but it would mean much to me if you would at least try and act like you had some propriety. I miss my brother. I know I have asked you this before, but why did you leave? I know that you did not have Father's favor, but Mother still misses you. With Gunnar, I have sent you a new jacket that I embroidered for you. I hope you enjoy it, as you must not get many luxuries in that horrible city._

_Much Love,_

_Toria

* * *

_

Rosto finished reading the letter and crumpled it in his hand. Then, he threw it into the fire. The letter was devoured in seconds by the flames.

"Well?" He heard a deep male voice say.

Rosto turned to Gunnar, Toria's messenger. Gunnar was a hardened cove, with dark eyes and the pale blonde hair of most Scanrans. Blinking once he said hardly, "I have no response."

"But," Gunnar began.

In response, Rosto drew one of his more obvious knives. "You may tell your mistress that I have no wish to be contacted by her again."

Even a strong cove like Gunnar paused when Rosto drew his knives. His look was dangerous.

Finally, Gunnar looked away, and motioned to a package wrapped in canvas on the table, "Yours," he was curt.

Rosto picked it up, but did not open it. "What are you waiting for?" He snapped, wanting to be alone.

Gunnar was surly, "Any money for a poor messenger?"

Rosto gave a wry smile, "Tell your Lady that her brother was fresh out of gold."

Gunnar eyed the man suspiciously, he was dressed richly, obviously, he was living well. And a large jewel in his ear showed that there was no shortage of money.

"Lady Vittoria will provide you with all you require," Rosto insured him then finally, sighing, he relented, "Paper?"

When Gunnar handed him a sheet of fine paper, Rosto set it on the table and reached for an ink well and quill. Quickly, he wrote a short letter.

* * *

_Lady Vittoria of Vassa Land, _

_My regards to my Lady, I have received your letter but I must implore you, do not write me again. I will be leaving Scanra soon, so you will not be able to contact me. I know that you have expressed a wish that I return to Vassa Land. I cannot do that as you know that I am no longer welcomed. I hope that you are well. If you could, your messenger needs money, as I have none._

_Respectfully,_

_Rosto the Piper_

_

* * *

  
_

Rosto handed the parchment to Gunnar, not even bothering to hide his message. Gunnar scanned it quickly then smirked, "Rosto the Piper?"

Rosto held up a short wooden pipe that was stuck in his belt, "At your service, m'lord."

Gunnar laughed, "What shall I say to your sister when she reads this. Rosto the Piper, indeed. I doubt that Lady Vittoria would ever have thought that she would see the day when her brother went by a common name. To think you were once Lord Rosto."

Rosto stood then, all amusement gone, "I'll have to ask you to leave now."

"Of course," Gunnar stood, tucking the paper into his belt, he fled to the door.

Rosto watched him go, and then sank onto the chair in front of the small table. He was in a room above an inn; all it was furnished with was a bed, the table and the chair. He allowed himself a smile, Gunnar had been correct, he did have money, but that wasn't why he had sent the man away. He was more wary of anyone who knew his past. It would hurt his reputation if it was known he was a noble.

Finally, he turned to the package from Toria. Toria was his younger sister, the only member of his family who still attempted to talk to him.

He slit the string holding the package with a flip of his wrist, then saw his new jacket come spilling out. It was made of cloth and rather flimsy, except for one spot. Along the hem, there was a ridge of hard circles. He laughed at his sister's naïveté.

With deft cuts, he removed the hem, which was larger than normal. Out tumbled a dozen gold circles. He gathered them and hid them in his deep purse, dangling on his belt. The coins would last him a long time, Rosto thought gladly.

He decided to celebrate his luck, abandoning the jacket. He went out the door to the bar below.

**AN: Do you like it. I have more ideas if you want them, he'll meet Aniki and Kora soon.**


	2. Challenge

**I know- I know- I haven't posted in waaaayyyyy too long. I'm sorry. I really am. Really really sorry. I hope none of you hate me, or refuse to read my story, or whatever but here's the next chapter: hope you like it….

* * *

**

Rosto went down the stairs, still smiling from his sister's gift. She had been generous that was plain. She must truly still want to see him. That bit Rosto, slightly, though he could never see her again. But, she was just 15, not even married yet, her views of his life would soon change.

In the bar, there were many people; still it was not as busy as it would be, several hours later.

Rosto sat down at one of the wooden stools next to the bar and waited until a pretty mot came up and asked him what he wanted for his drink. He laughed and flirted, he knew this woman well.

He was through is second glass of ale when a woman tapped his shoulder with a hand. She was of medium height and looked like a cat. She was sleek with brown hair.

"Do you know where I can find Elthina the hedgewitch?" She asked softly.

Rosto scoffed, "I know not of Elthina. Perhaps I can help with some other thing?"

She gave a tiny smile, "I will be fine," she turned and blended into the crowd.

Rosto laughed, then looked around. Based on the bells ringing, it was past midnight. He decided it was time to go to the Court of the Rouge; mayhap there he would meet a person who could direct him to a new job.

The Court of the Rouge was a lavish tavern, based off of a large block of homes. Rosto was admitted quickly, he was known here. The Rouge was a tall man of around thirty. His name was Hadan Tyrsra and he had been the Rouge for just over a year.

He was Scanran that was obvious, most of his hair was cut short and the pieces that were still long were braided with jeweled beads.

Rosto knew that he had no need to meet the Rogue; he was just looking for work.

He settled himself off to the side and started up a casual game of dice with some other men. He wasn't up to betting much, but it was fine sport.

It was late, much later when there was a sudden commotion over by the Rouge's dais.

A young drunkard had walked in and was shouting something. It sounded like, "Down with the Rogue. Pox rot him, he's curst us all."

Rosto stood and tried to move closer. Most others seemed to sense the danger and skirted to the edges of the large room. Only a few of the larger coves and the Rogue's chiefs moved towards the dais.

Hadan stood up. His figure was still young and imposing and when he drew a knife, the room fell silent.

The foolish cove was now silent, knowing in his drunken state that what he had said had doomed him.

"Do you contest my rule?" Hadan spoke, advancing down the steps, words punctuating movement.

Now the drunkard moved back, face slowly looking panicked. He glanced behind him, searching in vain for a way out. But people surrounded him, encouraging a fight.

Hadan looked furious, eyes darkening, a rage crossing his face. He was not a berserker, but he was still dangerous.

Hadan stepped forward and in a flash of his velvet clothes, cut the cove's throat. There was no chance for the foolish challenger, the Rogue was fast and used to defending his life.

The bloody knife was wiped clean on scarlet silk, then stuck back into a belt. Hadan wanted to flaunt his victory. He needed to assert his control over his court.

Rosto stood off to the side now, musing over the quick sequence of events. He had not encountered another Rogue before, but he quickly stored away the information that a rogue must be cunning and ready, ready for attack.

Rosto had much to learn. He hoped he would rise high.


End file.
